Doble personalidad
by luckysofia
Summary: Finn es un chico de 18 años : Heroico, valiente , justo y con un gran sentido de la moral y muy extrovertido. Pero adquiere doble personalidad con la perdida de un ser querido. Una personalidad totalmente opuesta y se revelara un secreto oscuro sobre su pasado...
1. Chapter 1

**Notas de autor: Hola hoy les traigo este mi primer fic espero que sea de su agrado si tienen algunas ideas avísenme porque estoy escribiendo la historia conforme me la imagine así que no se cuanto dudara ni si la terminare ,pero mientras tanto léanla y espero que sea de su gusto.**

**Disclaimer: Hora de aventura con finn y jake no me pertenecen ni tampoco sus personajes.**

* * *

_ Finn se encontraba muy tiste a tal punto de encerrarse y llorar por varios días. Todos en Ooo estaban preocupados por finn en especial Marcelin , la dulce princesa y beemo._

_Esa persona especial a la que Finn tanto quería , la que ahora lo estaría consolándolo es ... Jake : Su mejor amigo y hermano adoptivo. Finn se sentía muy mal por haber perdido a jake._

_Ese día Marcelin y la dulce princesa se habían reunido para hacerle una visita a finn para intentar subirle los ánimos._

_Marcelin se acerco a la puerta y toco acompañada de la dulce princesa. Esperaron unos minutos pero nadie respondió entonces Marcelin se impaciento y tiro la puerta .Observaron por todo el lugar pero no había nada entonces subieron y se encontraron con una escena un tanto desagradable ._

_Finn se encontraba desmayado con sangre en su boca y un poco de sangre en el piso a lo lejos se podía ver un cadáver de un animal .Marcelin y la dulce princesa se sorprendieron al ver tal escena y enseguida se lo llevaron al dulce reino en la enfermería._

* * *

_Fuera de la enfermería:_

_-¿Que le habrá pasado a finn?¿porque habrá tenido sangre en la boca?-dijo la dulce princesa algo preocupada por finn_

_-No se ,yo también estoy preocupada ,¿que habrá pasado para encontrarse en esas condiciones?-dijo Marcelin pensativa_

* * *

_Dentro de la enfermería:_

**_*Finn pov*_**

_mmm donde estoy oh ya se estoy en la enfermería del reino empalagoso (dulce reino).Bueno mejor me voy antes de que me vean._

_Baje lentamente de la cama no quería que nadie me viera tal vez vinieran a joderme y no tengo ánimos para esa mierda ._

_Acaban de entrar la dientona (Marcelin) y la chiclosa(Dulce princesa) .oh ya me vieron ,bueno que se le va a hacer._

-Hola finn ¿como te encuentras?-me dijo la chiclosa

-Bien ,bueno ahora me retiro-dije con algo de indiferencia

-Espera-me dijo la dientona mientras me agarraba del brazo

-Enserio te encuentras bien, si nos necesitas estamos aquí para ti-me dijo la chiclosa

-Si,si como sea-les dije con indiferencia

-Finn ¿Porque tenias sangre y había un cadáver en tu casa?-dijo la dientona jodiendo como siempre

-Nada que les importe ya me voy -dije algo irritado ,pues para que me jodan y salgan vivos es algo difícil.

Se formo una amplia sonrisa mientras salía de aquel empalagoso reino. Y se formulaba una pregunta en mi cabeza ¿A quien matare ahora?

***Fin del pov***

_Marcelin y la princesa observaron como se iba finn y la única pregunta que se formularon es : ¿Ese es Finn?_

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

**Espero que les allá gustado nos vemos en el próximo .**


	2. Chapter II:Muertes inexplicables

Nota de autor : Hola, ¿Cómo han estado?¿Que les ha parecido el capitulo anterior?¿este fic tendra algun futuro? , bueno eso solo lo sabre con el tiempo y con sus comentarios :P ,Bueno los dejare de interrumpir y Que disfruten del capitulo ; )

Capitulo II : Muertes inexplicables

Habian pasado unos dias desde que trajieron a Finn al dulce reino y se comporto de manera extrañ esos dias hubieron muertes inexplicables en el cual se encontraron los cadaveres sin una gota de sangre con una marca de colmillos en el cuello y cortes de espada.

La dulce princesa se puso a analizar los cadaveres y se dio cuenta que eran mordidas de vampiro y le dijo a marcelin lo que habia descubrido y ella se sorprendio ya que era la unica vampira en Ooo y ella no habia sido ya que ha estado todo este tiempo con la dulce princesa.

Ellas fueron a hablar con un testigo que pudo ver como asesinaron a su amigo.

-Nos podrias decir como es el asesino-dijo la dulce princesa con una voz dulce y tierna para no alterarlo

-s-s-si –dijo tartamudeando-el tenia unos ojos rojos como la sangre,cabello rubio y cargaba con una espada roja ,el tambien tenia unos colmillos y una mirada tenebrosa-termino su relato tamblando

-tranquilo ,tanquilo-decia la dulce princesa mientras acariciaba su espalda con suavidad para tranquilizarlo-nos podrias decir como lo mato-volvio a decir con un tono dulce y calido

-si, el lo tomo por la espalda y le clavo sus colmillos, despues saco su espada y hizo nos cortes mientras se reia como un loco despues se fue caminando tranquilo –dijo muy asustado por haber recordado ese suceso

-Gracias por tu coperacion-dijo la dulce princesa-guardias llevenlo a su hogar-dijo llamando a sus guardias

Una vez que se fue marcelin hablo.

-Esas descripciones encajan con una sola persona-dijo marcelin

-Finn…-dijieron ambas al unisono.

2 Nota de autor : Bueno que les parecio el capitulo comenten que tal y tambien si quieren que nos .


End file.
